Night after Night
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: She was the forgotten girl. She was the girl that no one wanted to be, yet most people didn’t know existed. She was considered the lowest of the low, the pathetic girl who had gotten herself knocked up. Jtia. Lots of Mia angst after his death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or anything involved.

I figured it was about time for some good Mia angst. This story is sort of OOC and very, very AU, but I hope you enjoy. I know, I sort of made Mia a darker person, but at least she has somoe depth now. Rate & Review loveys!!

* * *

**Night after Night**

She was the forgotten girl. She was the girl that no one wanted to be, yet most people didn't know existed. She was considered the lowest of the low, the pathetic girl who had gotten herself knocked up. Worst of all; she was the girl everyone forgot existed. She was the girl who heard last about everything; she was the girl no one bothers to speak to. She had brown hair; the kind millions of other girls had, and brown eyes. Was there anything special about that? No, there wasn't. She was taller than the average girl at school, but smaller than most of the guys. She was the kind of girl no one gave a second glance to; the kind that needed someone who sparkled with energy; who allured others and got their attention to be noticed. She had friends; she had dates. She was in the normal crowd; the one everyone knew but no one cared about. She was the girl everyone and no one knew. She was Mia Jones.

She never cared what others thought about her; she never cared about popularity. She was content with her station; she didn't need anything. She could take care of herself. Until **he**showed up, until she, the star struck fangirl she was, told him that her daughter loved his show. He was funny, sweet, caring, flawed, and generous, not to mention the cutest guy she had ever seen. But more than that; he listened to her. He made her laugh; he made her happy on her worst days. He was everything she had ever wanted and so much more. Even though they hadn't known each other for long; she was in love with him. She loved the way his eyes twinkled when he told the punch line to a particularly funny pun, or the way his lips curled up when he told a bad one. She loved the way he looked at her like she was the only one in the room, the only one he cared about. She loved the way when she or Isabella made him laugh, his mouth would open and his eyes would widen and shine in pleasure. Even when he was angry she loved the way he stuck by what he had to say, the stubborn look on his face and the heat in his voice.

There was a setback however. **She** hounded them wherever they went. Mia liked her at firs. She was smart, quick thinking, bold, and funny. They could've been good friends. But that was before **she **lied to Mia, and her true colors were revealed. She was rude, abrupt, lying, conniving, sneaky, confident, cruel, sadistic, and an all around bitch. They could've been friends, and even now Mia could barely sum up the anger to dislike Liberty. But **he**was her friend, **he**used to love her. And Mia knew he still did. He may have loved her too, but his eyes always lingered on Liberty, even involuntarily. She wasn't surprised to hear he had been looking for Liberty that night, the night her world had ended. But Liberty didn't care about him. Liberty used him, hurt him, yelled at him, but he kept going back. Mia thought she could let him go if he wanted to be with Liberty; she had to. She knew **he**was too good to be true, and that she didn't deserve him. So was she surprised? No, she wasn't. He loved Mia too, she knew it. But he was always going to end up with Liberty until he grew the courage to get over her.

Then, one day, her world came to an abrupt stop. She had been out of town, and rushed into school for the first time in her life to see **him**, to hear all about his exciting weekend and tell him about hers. But he wasn't there. She couldn't find him. Everyone at school was strangely silent, all wearing dark colors and averted her eyes. She found his best friend; she needed to know what was going on. He, Toby, bitterly told her that JT Yorke had been stabbed, killed by her old school. Mia would never forget those words, and after hearing them she had run to her one place of salvation. The bathroom. She locked herself into one of the stalls and the tears came. They never left. She cried all day, and cried herself to sleep. **He**was gone. She would never hear his laugh again; she would never see his bright eyes shine.

She was the last to know. Everyone knew. His best friend, his friends, girls and boys who didn't even go to Degrassi anymore! And worst of all, **she **knew.**She **was there when he died; **she **was the one who had found him. No one had bothered to call his present girlfriend; to tell her the love of her life was dead. Everyone flocked around his **EX **girlfriend and told them how sorry they were. No one neared Mia, no one comforted her. No one bothered to tell her; she had found out in the cruelest way possible.

Night after night she came home from school, rumpled and tired, and took care of Isabella.

Night after night she made dinner for the only person that mattered to her anymore; as silent and as mechanical as a robot.

Night after night she tried to finish her homework; but instead played weepy Evanescence songs while sitting in her mother's armchair.

Night after night she held the bottle to her lips, her pink lips making a perfect O over the top.

Night after night she looked at Isabella and decided she couldn't do that; she wouldn't be a bad mother.

But tonight was different; tonight she was alone. She had no one to stop her from drinking. She pressed the bottle to her lips again, the beginnings of the bitter liquid pushing its way into her mouth. She thought of **his **voice telling her not to take a sip, of **him**taking the bottle away. But none of that happened. She was greeted by the image of a big guy stabbing him, and the way Liberty always looked at him, even when he was with her, Mia.

Mia Jones was found lying on the armchair, an empty whiskey bottle beside her and an empty pill vial, her pulse stopped. Beside her lay a picture,the only visible thing the bright smile of the boy and the twinkle in the girl's eyes. She was whisked off to the hospital. From then on, night after night, Mia dreamed of **him **and of being together. She never woke up.


End file.
